The Percabeth Revolution: A Mary-Sue!
by Percabeth Jackson-Chase
Summary: This book... A oneshot... Extremely stupid... First oneshot... Stupid Spellcheck... The Author... Is going... To type... out the... summary like...this because... he wants... to type...the summary...like this!


**Guys, I'm sorry about going on hiatus but I'm seriously lacking imagination. I want Chaos' Army With A Twist to be different then the other Chaos stories.**

The Percabeth Revolution: LE GASP! A MARY SUE AND OH NO! THE FOURTH WALL IS BREAKING! NOOOOO!1!1!11!1!1!1  
This story takes place after HOO so everyone was taking a break and the camps joined! Cliche! Crackfic! Gets really screwy at the end though but please keep reading!  
One day, Nico was arguing with Percy and Thalia about plush toys that Octavian would love to get his hands on."Nico, you have a Panda Pillow Pet named Pandy? Weird!"  
Nico shot back," At least I don't make out with my teddy when I sleep!"  
Thalia said," Wow guys. Hey, who's that girl coming up the hill? The girl reached them.  
"Hi! My name is Rainbow Ebony Sparkle Cullen Jackson Love Grace Beauty Colorful Chase LaRue Stunning Good Awesome Perfect DiAngelo but you can just call me Rainbow Ebony Sparkle Cullen Jackson Love Grace Beauty Colorful Chase LaRue Stunning Good Awesome Perfect DiAngelo! Can you tell me where is Nico DiAngelo?" Nico said," I'm right here. What do you want and why do we share my last name?" Rainbow Ebony Sparkle Cullen Jackson Love Grace Beauty Colorful Chase LaRue Stunning Good Awesome Perfect DiAngelo replied,"we has sharreiing a lazt nome bcuz ze author haz decided for me to be ze long lost muzher and I am speakinz in ze bezt frrrrrrrench aczzzzzzzent evar bcuz I iz so awezome zat I iz Rainbow Ebony Sparkle Cullen Jackson Love Grace Beauty Colorful Chase LaRue Stunning Good Awesome Perfect DiAngelo and I haz cum foer u bcuz I vanted to dis and speak in a vussian accent." And Rainbow Ebony Sparkle Cullen Jackson Love Grace Beauty Colorful Chase LaRue Stunning Good Awesome Perfect DiAngelo proceeded to kiss Nico DiAngelo. Thalia immediately zapped Rainbow Ebony Sparkle Cullen Jackson Love Grace Beauty Colorful Chase LaRue Stunning Good Awesome Perfect DiAngelo and said," Stop kissing Nico in front of me! The readers want Thalico even though this is a fanfic for the Percabeth Revolution!" Aphrodite popped out of nowhere,"PERCABETH!111 WHEERE PERCABETHHHHHH!?1!?2?1!?1?1!?2!163810uwhsksuwpwnhi codjhwydoehnwasdkdownxjcolajndjxodjegydobdjxooenei xonwbijhkorudywydivisywyxhixyadiccisgdikghskd oh and by the way, that's random fanperson talk." Then she popped out and a voice boomed from above," THALIA! NO MIRE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" And then Nico diamgelo started gasping for help and the author, Percabeth Jackson-Chase decided not to put any more punctuation and let autocorrect freak or and type with one hand oh oops fourth Walkmans nico was dying bcuz Rainbow Ebony Sparkle Cullen Jackson Love Grace Beauty Colorful Chase LaRue Stunning Good Awesome Perfect DiAngelo was still kissing him and while everyone was busy Percy freaking Jackson snuck off logging into HUD Ff accountant contacted the Mary sue hunters and the Mary sue hunter showed il and said Rainbow Ebony Sparkle Cullen Jackson Love Grace Beauty Colorful Chase LaRue Stunning Good Awesome Perfect DiAngelo you are not cool and IOU are amarysue so got away and then Rainbow Ebony Sparkle Cullen Jackson Love Grace Beauty Colorful Chase LaRue Stunning Good Awesome Perfect DiAngelo exploded with the force of her fart and then she died the nico said thank you readers see you next time but then theory sue hunter turned into a Mary sue and chased after Annabeth chase bcuz she wanted to kiss snabeth but snabeth went into the closet and found. Hanger with cliff written on it WMD she smacked if on her head and then

THE END

Past the fourth wall:  
The Author was mispleased at what he wrote and decided kill the Mary Sue and then he decided..:  
He aloud make Camp have a part and everyone got so drunk they jumped into the lake and die except for Percy and Annabeth because the story needed some Percabeth time because the story was labeled The Percabeth Revolution and the author just realized he was writing in run on sentences and his 6th grade teacher would most likely be reading this but he was too lazy to care. Then he brought Nico and Thalia back from the dead and showed his readers that they could imagine Percabeth and Thalico sucking face and the author had now more crummy jokes so he said...  
READ THE STORY AGAIN FOREVER AND EVER!1!1!11!11 TYPING WITH ONES FOREVAH!1!111!1!1!1!111! [Insert hsebricneifjzfuratxztxirzruggusitsrkzittiztxtihoxh zzrozrzitzoxrIgztzitxirxohzifzftizotsgzkzifIfufFur uuUeurReueeaeeeEYevxitsiwsrsureSYurtcyYdEZohgifreu goxiaizr here] fanguy talk as Annabeth shows up and starts giving out spoilers to the upcoming book, THE HOUSE OF HADES!1!1!1 [Insert fanperson squeal here]  
"Percy I can't believe we walked through Tartarus and you fought and won-Mmmph!" Annabeth pushed the hand off her mouth."I cant believe that Nico is-PFffft!" the author was sticking Percy in her face to stop her from giving our more spoilers. Anyways, enough of the fourth wall breaking, and tell me if you liked this. Thanks  
For reading!

If you support the Percabeth Revolution, write an anti-lovey-dovey-Percabeth or anti-Nico/OC fic or etc, with the title The Percabeth Revolution and then name of your fic. Like mine is The Percabeth Revolution: Horrifying!, and then, in your author's notes, copy and paste these instructions. I am a proud supporter of The Percabeth Revolution. You can be, too!


End file.
